


Geliefd Verleden

by JanananaD (CrazyJanaCat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Middle Ages
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/JanananaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara is 16 jaar en heeft haar moeder nooit gekend. Wanneer ze haar vader vraagt hoe zij was gestorven, krijgt Tamara eindelijk de waarheid te horen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Een feest voor de jarige

Tamara stond bij de deuropening van het huis waarin zij samen met haar vader en jongere broer Alexander woonde. Ze keek hoe haar vader zijn zuster en diens man en kinderen begroette. Tante Cecilia en oom Serfing woonden in de grote stad, vier dagreizen van het bos waarin Tamara met haar broer en vader woonden.

Vandaag werd ze 16 jaar, daarom werd er een groot feest gegeven. Heel de familie was uitgenodigd, en ook enkele vrienden kwamen om het te vieren.

“Tammy!” riep tante Cecilia vrolijk uit.

Tante Cecilia was een mooie vrouw van 32 jaar, maar ze zag er jonger uit. Ze had bruin haar en kastanjebruine ogen, ze was wat mollig en niet erg groot, maar haar stralende glimlach was oogverblindend.

Oom Serfing was een heel ander verhaal. Hij was groot, gespierd en had een dikke zwarte baard, die heel goed paste bij zijn warrige zwarte haar. Hij had kleine kraaloogjes die altijd fonkelden en een bulderende lach. Hij kwam met grote passen op Tamara af en tilde haar op voor een zoen, waarna hij haar weer rustig neerzette.

“Heb je al gekozen wie je man zal worden?” vroeg hij streng, waarna hij zijn bulderende lach over het woud liet weerklinken.

Het was inderdaad zo dat Tamara nu de huwbare leeftijd had bereikt, en ze was ook inderdaad verliefd, maar ze was verlegen en durfde Ruben, de houthakkerszoon, niet aan te spreken. Maar dat vertelde ze oom Serfing niet.

Haar twee neefjes waren haar al voorbij gelopen zonder gedag te zeggen en maakten nu plezier met Alexander. Kleine nicht Cinthia hing zoals gewoonlijk aan haar moeders rokken en keek nerveus om zich heen. Ze was 6 jaar oud en had een lange, ravenzwarte vlecht die tot op haar middel viel. Ze keek Tamara met haar grote, kastanjebruine ogen aan en schonk haar een stralende glimlach. Tamara lachte terug en nodigde de familie uit voor het feestdiner, de rest van de gasten zaten namelijk al aan tafel.

Een groot diner was het natuurlijk niet, daar moest je rijk voor zijn. Tamara ging aan het hoofd van de tafel zitten en keek naar de gasten die allemaal speciaal voor haar waren gekomen.

Haar oom, tante, neefjes en nichtje waren haar enige familieleden. Ze had haar grootouders nooit ontmoet en aan haar moeder had ze geen herinneringen. Verder was haar beste vriendin Lauranne aanwezig, samen met haar vader en moeder en nog enkele goede vrienden van haar vader.

Haar hart bleef even stilstaan toen ze in de donkere ogen keek van Ruben. Helemaal vergeten dat zijn vader een goede vriend was van haar vader! Wat moest ze nu doen als hij haar kwam feliciteren? Zou hij haar naam kennen?

Na het diner werd er gebabbeld en gedanst. Zoals het hoorde op zo ‘n feest was de eerste dans voor Tamara en haar vader. Na de dans sprak ze met Lauranne en haar familie en wisselde ze wat beleefdheden uit met enkele andere gasten, angstvallig Ruben ontwijkend.

Zo snel als de beleefdheidsregel het toestond, verliet ze het feestgedruis en liep naar buiten. Tamara liep naar de achterkant van het huis en bleef staan voor haar moeders graf.

Overmand door eenzaamheid knielde ze op de grond en barstte in tranen uit. Een warme, troostende hand raakte haar schouder aan. Tamara draaide zich om een keek op naar haar vader. Hij knielde naast zijn dochter neer en zuchtte.

Een tijd lang keken ze in stilte naar het graf dat voor hen lag terwijl achter hen het gelach en de muziek van het feest weerklonk. Na een tijdje kon Tamara de stilte niet meer verdragen.

“Wat voor iemand was mijn moeder?” vroeg ze.

Haar vader keek Tamara bedroefd aan.

“Ze was een unieke vrouw die wist wat ze deed,” antwoorde hij zacht.

Een nieuwe vraag brandde op Tamara ’s lippen.

“Hoe is ze gestorven?” vroeg ze voorzichtig.

Ze hoopte niet op een antwoord, telkens als ze deze vraag stelde zei haar vader dat ze nog te jong was.

“Vader, ik ben nu 16. Binnenkort zal ik trouwen, volgens mij…”

Haar vader legde haar met een kort gebaar het zwijgen op en sloot zijn ogen.

“Het verhaal is lang en ingewikkeld lieverd, het gaat terug tot voor je moeder en ik elkaar ontmoetten.”

Tamara stond versteld. Ging hij het haar echt vertellen?

“Je moeder was erg toegewijd aan heer Marning, die tevens optrad als haar vader. Hij was de aartsrivaal van Hertog Bogen, de vader van je tante en mij…”

Tamara ’s mond zakte open.

“Ben ik dan van adel?” vroeg ze geschokt.

Haar vader knikte en ging verder:

“alles begon op een dag als alle anderen…

 


	2. Ontvoerd

We zaten met ons gezin in ons zomerverblijf aan de kust. Ons landgoed was zo groot dat je een halve dag nodig had om van de ene kant naar de andere te gaan, en dat was alleen maar onze tuin!

Cecilia en ik gingen haast iedere dag uit rijden en dan stuurden we onze paarden zo ver mogelijk van het kasteel en de verveling. We hadden onze zadeltassen vol met lekkers gestopt en waren net aan het picknicken toen ik een harde klap op mijn achterhoofd kreeg. Voor ik het bewustzijn verloor, hoorde ik mijn zus gillen.

Toen ik wakker werd lag ik op mijn buik op een paard. Ik was vastgebonden en geblinddoekt, maar ik herkende de gelijkmatige pas van mijn volbloedruin, Akendal, onder me. Een zacht gehinnik vertelde me dat Cecilia ’s merrie, Cleopatra, er ook was. Ik hoopte met heel mijn hart dat mijn lieve zusje in orde was.

Na wat naar mijn gevoel uren was, stopten we en trok iemand mij ruw van het paard en bond me vast aan een boom, naast mijn hand voelde ik de zachte hand van mijn zus. Ik greep die vast. Even stokte haar adem, maar ze herstelde zich snel en kneep geruststellend in mijn hand.

“Haal hun blinddoeken weg!” gebood een diepe, barse stem.

Al snel werd mijn blinddoek weggehaald en keek ik in de ijskoude, grijze ogen van een jonge vrouw, niet veel ouder dan jij nu. Ze had donkerblond haar, een smal gezicht en een grimmige trek rond haar mond. Ze droeg een paarsrode jurk en een lichtgrijze reismantel. Er hing een boog over haar schouder, een pijlenkoker op haar rug en een kortzwaard op haar heup. Ze keek me emotieloos en berekenend aan voor ze naar mijn zus liep om ook haar van haar blinddoek te ontdoen.

Bij onze paarden stonden twee mannen. De eerste man was ontzettend groot en gespierd. Hij had een dikke, rode baard en zijn dikke haardos zat in een slordige vlecht. Zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen waren even groot als een snor voor een normale man. De man was zwaarbewapend en droeg een donkergrijze reismantel. Ik gokte zijn leeftijd op 25 jaar en volgens mij had hij zijn haar nog nooit gewassen of geknipt.

De tweede man was in groot contrast met de bruut. Hij was pezig en niet al te groot. Hij was duidelijk maar enkele jaren ouder dan de vrouw en had dezelfde kaaklijn en hetzelfde donkerblonde haar, dat hij in een losse staart in zijn nek droeg. Maar in tegenstelling tot de vrouw had hij helderblauwe ogen die zenuwachtig heen en weer flitsten.

Ook hij droeg een boog en een lichtgrijze mantel, buiten het kortzwaard had hij nog een dolk bij zich. Ik veronderstelde dat hij en de vrouw familie waren, al kon ik niet met zekerheid zeggen hoe.

Ik keek weer naar de grote man en merkte tot mijn schrik dat hij begerig naar mijn zus keek. Ik draaide mijn hoofd om Cecilia te kunnen zien, ze staarde doodsbang naar de grond. Ik gaf een zacht kneepje in haar hand om haar gerust te stellen. Ze keek op en glimlachte zwakjes naar me.

“Onac, Kana, zet de tenten op en bind de paarden vast naast de onzen!” riep de grote man, de andere twee gingen onmiddellijk aan het werk.

Toen de tenten opstonden maakte de vrouw, Kana, een vuur, terwijl de grote man in onze zadeltassen snuffelde. Al snel vond hij onze picknickmand en zette deze naast het vuur. Ze gingen alle drie eromheen zitten en begonnen te eten van _ons_ eten.

Die avond kregen we niets te eten. Dat en het feit dat we de hele nacht vastgebonden aan de boom moesten staan, maakte dat ik niet kon slapen. De volgende ochtend werden Cecilia en ik al vroeg van onze houten vriend bevrijd en op de paarden gezet, nog steeds vastgebonden natuurlijk.

We reden uren door terwijl onze magen rommelden. In tegenstelling tot onze ontvoerders hadden wij niet mogen ontbijten. Het was al bijna 24 uur geleden dat ik voor het laatst iets had gegeten en ik snakte naar iets, wat dan ook, in mijn maag voor we eindelijk halt hielden. Cecilia en ik werden van onze paarden gehaald. Deze keer werden we niet aan een boom gebonden, maar met onze ruggen tegen elkaar. Het leek erop dat we weer niets te eten gingen krijgen, maar ik voelde me te goed om te smeken. Dat gold meestal ook voor Cecilia, maar de honger moest haar teveel geworden zijn.

“Eten, ik smeek u,” fluisterde ze uitgeput.

Ik kneep haar, boos omdat ze zich zo had verlaagd. Belman, zoals we hadden geleerd dat de man heette, gebaarde naar Kana dat ze Cecilia te eten moest geven. Kana kwam loom rechtop en kwam met wat brood, vlees en wijn bij ons zitten. Ze voerde Cecilia tot ze voldaan was en stond weer op. Tegen mijn verwachtingen in kwam ze niet naar mij, maar ging ze weer op haar plaats, tussen de twee mannen in, zitten.

Ik besloot ook te smeken.

Daar heb ik nooit spijt van gehad. Nog nooit had brood zo lekker gesmaakt of had ik zo genoten van een slokje wijn. Vanaf dat moment kregen we driemaal daags te eten.

Toen we eindelijk het einde van onze reis bereikte, kon ik mijn ogen niet geloven. De stad was omringd door een enorme stenen muur. De meeste huizen waren van hout, maar zagen er toch heel stevig uit. De mensen die we tegenkwamen keken ons argwanend aan, maar stopten niet met hun werk. De kinderen die op straat speelden, verdwenen in de huizen en steegjes wanneer ze ons zagen naderen.

Een jonge vrouw die erg veel leek op Onac en ongeveer even oud was als Kana kwam ons tegemoet. Ze begroette Onac en Kana uitbundig, maar gedroeg zich erg koeltjes tegenover Belman. Vrolijk babbelend liep ze met ons mee door de straten, naar een enorme burcht.

Mijn adem stokte toen ik de banieren zag. Heer Marning had ons laten ontvoeren. De hele reis lang had ik mij afgevraagd waarom dit juist ons overkwam, maar nu begreep ik alles. Heer Marning wilde onze vader naar zijn wil schikken door met ons te dreigen.

Op de binnenplaats werden we van onze paarden gehaald en bevrijd van onze touwen. Belman liet enkele soldaten komen en gaf ze opdracht om ons naar onze kamer te brengen. De soldaten grepen ons ruw vast en namen ons mee het gebouw binnen.

Voor een zware eikenhouten deur op de 2de verdieping hielden we halt. Een van onze bewakers opende de deur en beval ons om naar binnen te gaan. Gehoorzaam liepen Cecilia en ik naar binnen, achter ons viel de deur onmiddellijk weer in het slot.

In de kamer stonden twee comfortabele bedden, een tafel met twee simpele houten stoelen, een spiegeltje en een wastafel. Een deur leidde naar een klein kamertje met een gat in het midden voor onze behoeftes.

Die avond werd er beneden gefeest; we hoorden muziek en gelach.

“Ik vraag me af voor wie dat feest wordt gegeven,” vroeg Cecilia zich luidop af.

“Voor jullie!”

Geschrokken draaiden we ons om. Daar stonden de twee vrouwen die we al eens een keer hadden ontmoet. Kana keek ons met haar koude ogen aan, terwijl de andere vrouw ons vriendelijk toelachte.

“We feesten omdat jullie hier zijn om de oorlog te beëindigen. Mijn naam is trouwens Helena,” zei ze en kwam naar ons toe, maar Kana hield haar tegen.

“Heer Marning wilt niet dat we hier zijn Helena, straks zitten we in de problemen,” fluisterde ze en trok Helena snel weer de kamer uit. Achter hen viel de deur weer in het slot.

Vanaf dan kwamen Kana en Helena iedere dag bij ons en dan vertelde Helena over alle bijzonderheden aan het hof, terwijl Kana ons nauwlettend in de gaten hield. Door deze bezoeken ontdekten we dat Helena en Onac broer en zus waren, Kana was hun nicht. Ook vertelde ze over de dood van hun moeder en dat Kana, die al 10 jaar wees was in hun familie was opgenomen. Kana mengde zich alleen maar in het gesprek als ze vond dat Helena ons teveel vertelde. En dat was eigenlijk best vaak.

 


	3. Ik hou van haar...

We zaten nu al een week in de burcht gevangen, en hoewel we onder begeleiding van zes soldaten haast overal in de burcht mochten komen, hadden we heer Marning nog niet gezien. Wel zagen we dat men overal druk in de weer was. Iemand vertelde ons dat het was voor het huwelijk van heer Marning‘s dochter, met de jonge graaf Eric von Vlesinghe. Ik wist niet eens dat heer Marning een dochter had.

Ik vroeg ernaar aan onze begeleider.

“Hij heeft er zelfs twee,” zei deze lachend.

“Wat doen jullie hier?”

Ik schrok, want ik herkende de koude emotieloze stem. Snel draaide ik mij om. Daar stond Kana.

“Jullie lopen hier erg in de weg,” sprak ze.

Ze leek de woorden tot de kapitein van onze wacht te richten, maar ze keek naar mij. Ze gebood de kapitein om ons naar de binnentuin te brengen en liep met ons mee. Toen we waren aangekomen keek ze mijn zus en mij strak in de ogen.

“Helena heeft me gevraagd om jullie te vertellen dat ze van nu af aan minder vaak bij jullie op bezoek kan komen.”

Cecilia, die net zo gehecht was geraakt aan de dagelijkse bezoekjes als ik, keek Kana geschrokken aan.

“Waarom? Is er iets gebeurd?” vroeg ze ongerust.

Kana schudde haar hoofd.

“Tegen het einde van deze week zal ze met von Vlesinghe trouwen,” antwoorde Kana verbitterd.

Hierdoor schrok ik zo erg dat ik van het bankje afviel waar we met zijn drieën op zaten.

Kana vertrok onmiddellijk daarna. Maar toen ze de volgende dag tot mijn verbazing langs kwam, want hoewel ze zich niet meer zo vijandig tegenover ons opstelde was ze nog steeds op haar hoede, vertelde ze ons wat meer over het gebeuren: Helen en Onac warende kinderen van heer Marning en Kana was de zogenaamde tweede dochter. Helena was echter kortgeleden verliefd geworden op een ander dan haar verloofde.

“Wie dan?” wilde ik weten, maar Kana negeerde mijn vraag en vertelde verder.

Helena had haar vader gesmeekt om het huwelijk af te lassen, maar deze weigerde. Ook Onac en Kana waren verloofd. Onac zou over enkele jaartjes trouwen met de beeldschone Margarita de blanke, en Kana zou volgend jaar trouwen met Adriaan Burvelle, de zoon van de rijkste  koopman van de streek. Net als Helena hield ze helemaal niet van haar verloofde, maar ze had geen andere keus dan met hem te trouwen.

Ik kon die avond niet in slaap komen, ik moest de hele tijd denken aan Helena, arme, mooie Helena moest trouwen met een man waar ze niet van hield. Toen ik eindelijk in slaap viel, droomde ik van haar. Ze stond voor me in haar trouwjurk en droeg een sluier voor haar gezicht, maar ik zag nog steeds haar gelaatstrekken. Haar ogen brandde zich vurig en vol passie een weg naar mijn hart, al kon ik ze dan niet zien. Voorzichtig streelde ik haar zijdezachte haar. Die droom bracht me in verwarring, dus vertelde ik hem aan niemand, tot vandaag.

De volgende dag had ik een plan. Ik zou aan Helena vragen om samen met ons te vluchten. Ik wachtte vol ongeduld tot zij en Kana zouden komen, dan moest ik een manier verzinnen om haar even alleen te spreken, want ik vertrouwde Kana niet helemaal. Ik had al gemerkt dat ze in het vuur zou springen voor haar oom.

Lang moest ik niet wachten tot de grote deur werd geopend. Teleurgesteld moest ik vaststellen dat Kana ook deze keer weer alleen was. Ze zag er boos uit. Ze plofte neer op een van de twee stoelen en keek nukkig voor zich uit. Cecilia opende haar mond, waarschijnlijk om te vragen wat er was, maar Kana was haar voor:

“Die laffe trien heeft me verraden!” riep ze uit en zonk triest in elkaar.

Cecilia kwam naast haar zitten en vroeg zacht wat er aan de hand was. Kana sprong op en begon te ijsberen.

“Helena en ik bereiden ons al een halve maand voor om er tussenuit te knijpen. Alles was geregeld en deze nacht zouden we vertrekken,” tierde ze.

“Maar dat stomme wicht werd bang en is gisterenavond alles gaan opbiechten. Toen ik vannacht op de afgesproken plaats aankwam, stond de halve stadswacht me op te wachten.”

Toen ze was uitgeraasd, ging ze weer zitten en zuchtte diep.

“Nu mag ik de stad niet meer zonder escorte verlaten tot ik zelf getrouwd ben.”

Cecilia keek haar meelevend aan.

“We begrijpen hoe je je voelt,” sprak ze.

Kana maakte een snuivend geluid.

“Je zult het vast niet geloven, maar we weten hoe het voelt om je vrijheid te verliezen,” zei ik sarcastisch.

Daar moest Kana om lachen. Het was de eerste keer dat ik zag dat een lach haar ogen bereikte. Haar ogen fonkelde als duizend kristallen en even was ik helemaal betoverd, toen stond ze op en verliet de kamer weer.

Die nacht droomde ik weer van Helena, maar nu ging de droom verder. De man achter het altaar zei me dat ik de bruid moest kussen, dus haalde ik voorzichtig de sluier weg. Mijn bruid lachte me toe en haar ijskoude grijze ogen schitterden als duizend kristallen. Badend in het zweet werd ik wakker.

De dagen gingen voorbij en ik deed er alles aan om die prachtige glimlach weer op Kana’s gezicht te toveren. Telkens als het me lukte kreeg ik een kriebelend gevoel in mijn buik en leek ik te zweven. Ik begon te houden van haar geheimzinnigheid.

Twee dagen voor de bruiloft kwam Kana met zorgelijk nieuws:

“Heer Marning is woedend,” vertelde ze.

“Hij heeft vorige week bericht naar jullie vader, hertog Bogen, gestuurd over jullie gevangenschap en eiste geld en landerijen. In plaats daarvan heeft jullie vader zijn troepen gestuurd en zaait dood en verderf in onze boerderijen en dorpen. Als teken dat het menens is zal mijn oom een van jullie doden en het hoofd naar jullie vader sturen.”

Cecilia en ik keken elkaar geschrokken aan.

“Is er een manier om het te verhinderen?” vroeg ik.

Kana schudde haar hoofd.

“Wie van ons twee wilt hij doden?” wilde Cecilia weten.

Kana keek ons om beurten aan met een blik in haar ogen die ik van haar niet kende. Zo vol van emotie had ik bij haar nog nooit gezien.

“Dat heeft hij nog niet besloten,” zei ze.

Even leek haar stem over te slaan, maar ze had het meteen weer onder controle. Ik keek radeloos om me heen en probeerde koortsachtig een uitweg te vinden. Opeens moest ik denken aan het voorstel dat ik Helena had willen doen. Even twijfelde ik nog, maar ik wist zeker dat Kana ons niet zou verraden. Ik stelde haar voor om samen met ons te vluchten.

Kana dacht even na, maar voor dat ze kon antwoorden, stormde Helena binnen en greep Cecilia vast. Kana’s blik verduisterde en zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep ze naar buiten. Toen ze weg was draaide ik mij om naar Helena en vroeg haar wat er aan de hand was.

“Mijn vader,” snotterde ze.   
“Hij gaat je doden Cecilia!”

Geschrokken keek ik van Helena naar mijn zus, die staarde doodsbang naar mij terug. Ik trok Helena van Cecilia af en dwong haar naar mij te kijken.

“Ga onmiddellijk terug naar je vader en zeg dat ik mijn zuster plaats wil innemen.”

Ik zei het zo kalm en dapper mogelijk, en dat was moeilijk want mijn hart ging zo tekeer dat ik dacht dat hij uit mijn borst zou springen. Helena keek mij geschokt aan en Cecilia riep dat ik het niet mocht doen. Maar ik negeerde haar en duwde Helena naar de deur.

“Nu, Helena!” riep ik en ik gooide de deur dicht, voor ze iets kon zeggen.

Daarna liep ik naar mijn bed en zakte bevend in elkaar. Cecilia kwam naast me zitten en fluisterde in mijn oor dat ik dapper was.

Ik kon die nacht niet slapen, steeds als ik mijn ogen sloot zag ik het noodlot dat ik mijzelf had opgelegd.

De volgende dag kwam Kana langs. Angst en trots streden om voorrang op haar gezicht. Ik keek haar geschrokken aan. Het was de eerste keer dat ik echte emoties in haar ogen zag liggen.

“Ik hoorde dat je in je zusters plaats zult worden gedood,” zei ze.  
“En dat je het zelf hebt voorgesteld.”

Ik knikte verslagen. Ik voelde geen trots over mijn voorstel, ik voelde me niet dapper, maar ik was er ook niet echt bedroefd over. Ik vond het wel vreselijk dat het zo moest lopen, maar ik kon mijn lief zusje niet laten sterven. Kana probeerde te glimlachen, maar dat lukte maar half.

“Dan zal je wel blij zijn dat ik met jullie zal meegaan.”

Even wist ik niet waar ze het over had, maar Cecilia kwam snel te hulp:

“Wanneer kunnen we vluchten?” vroeg ze gretig.

Kana dacht even na.

“Over twee nachten, dan kom ik jullie halen om middernacht.”

De rest van de nacht maakten we plannen voor de ontsnapping. Toen Kana weer vertrok was alles al geregeld, dat was maar goed ook want ze zou niet meer langs komen tot de ontsnapping.

De volgende dag was het huwelijk. We hoorden de muziek en de stemmen van vele mensen. Een keer zagen we het echtpaar. Onze kamer keek uit op de binnenplaats, en tegen de avond maakten de twee daar een wandeling. Ook Kana kwam, begeleid door twee soldaten, de tuin inwandelen. Ze liep rechtstreeks naar haar nicht en begon tegen haar te spreken. Ik heb nooit aan je moeder gevraagd wat er werd gezegd, maar ik zag dat Helena er erg was door aangedaan.

Het feest ging nog lang door, tot ver na middernacht. Cecilia en ik probeerden nog wat te slapen, ondanks het feestgedruis. De volgende dag gebeurde er helemaal niets, we spraken zelfs amper met elkaar. Vol ongeduld wachtten we op de nacht en Kana.

 


	4. Ze lijkt op je...

Tegen middernacht ging de deur open en kwam Kana binnen. Ze droeg dezelfde kleren als bij onze eerste ontmoeting, maar nu leek ze wel een oorlogsgodin in mijn ogen.

Ze gebaarde dat we moesten zwijgen en wenkte ons. We volgden haar de kamer uit en verbaasden ons over de bewusteloze wachters voor onze deur. Naast hen lagen drie lege flessen wijn. Zo snel mogelijk renden we naar de stallen. Daar had Kana al drie paarden klaarstaan.

“Is er niemand die de paarden bewaakt?” vroeg Cecilia en keek ongerust rond.

Kana haalde nonchalant haar schouders op en greep twee paarden bij de teugels.

“Nu niet meer,” zei ze en gaf een van de paarden aan mij.

Ik keek haar wantrouwig aan.

“ Geen nood, hij ligt gekneveld op de hooizolder. Ze vinden hem morgen vroeg wel.” Ze glimlachte samenzweerderig en sprong op haar paard.

We volgende haar voorbeeld en galoppeerden de straten door en de stad uit. We hadden het geluk dat niemand ons zag, maar het was nacht dus dat zal wel wat hebben uitgemaakt.

We reden de hele nacht zonder pauze door en hielden pas tegen zonsopgang halt .Cecilia en ik maakten het kamp voor een korte rust terwijl Kana onze paarden vastbond en wat te eten uit haar zadeltas haalden. Na een karig ontbijt legden we ons te slapen. De zon stond al een heel stuk hoger toen we weer verder trokken. Het was een stuk later dan we hadden gehoopt, maar gelukkig kwamen we de hele vlucht geen problemen tegen.

Uiteindelijk kwamen we aan bij het houthakkersdorpje, hier aan de rand van het bos. We woonden daar een jaar lang in alle rust, al was Kana niet bereid om een doorsnee vrouw te worden. Na dat kalme jaartje vertelde Kana me dat ze zwanger was, en nog geen maand later waren we getrouwd. Nog eens een half jaar later was jij er.

Ondertussen had Cecilia Serfing al ontmoet, en toen jij twee was ging ze met hem mee naar de stad en ze trouwden kort daarop. Maar na de geboorte van Alexander ging het mis.

 

“Hij was amper van de borst toen…” hij zweeg even en zuchtte.

Tamara keek haar vader nieuwsgierig aan.

“Wat? Wat gebeurde er toen? Kom op vader!” riep ze uit.

Haar vader glimlachte en streek een haarlok uit Tamara’s gezicht.

“Goed dan, dus toen Alexander net van de borst was…

 

Belman en een groep soldaten hadden ons gevonden. Hij zei dat hij opdracht had gekregen om Kana mee te nemen, of te doden. Ze hadden zich teruggetrokken in het woud en je moeder zei me dat ze het met ze op een akkoordje kon gooien, maar ik vond het te gevaarlijk en vroeg haar het niet te doen. De volgende ochtend was ze verdwenen.

Ik had er onmiddellijk een slecht gevoel over en haastte me zo snel mogelijk naar het kamp van Belman, maar ik was te laat. Ik vond haar op de grond in een plas bloed. Ze was vreselijk verminkt en het was duidelijk dat ze niet ten onder was gegaan zonder een gevecht.

 

Tamara’s vader zuchtte.

“Kort daarop zijn we naar hier verhuist, de plek waar ik je moeder vond.”

Tamara stond versteld. Maar het verhaal had haar op een idee gebracht. Ze stond op en gaf haar vader een knuffel, daarna rende ze in de richting van het huis. Haar vader keek Tamara verbaast na.

“Wat ga je doen?” riep hij.

“Ik ga naar Ruben!” riep ze terug.

Haar vader glimlachte en streek liefkozend over de grafsteen.

“Ze lijkt op je liefste…”

Hij zuchtte

“Meer dan ze zelf beseft.”

 


End file.
